La vie et le temps de Saphira Starfall
by Fix-It Thalia
Summary: Saphira runned de l'Arcade de Sunshine, à titre de Litwalk, en essayant d'oublié son passé turbulent et obtenir une nouvelle vie, mais les choses ne sera pas aussi facile qu'elle le pensait. (Auteur en Vacances)


Saphira se réveilla prêt à une nouvelle journée. Elle a finalement trouvé sa sortie de l'Arcade de Sunshine, son chemin vers une nouvelle maison.  
Elle n'avait que seize ans, nous avons de longs cheveux roux et les yeux bleus lumineux, d'où le surnom de bleu, comme sa seule amie appelée. Elle a mis ses plus beaux vêtements, (copie entre eux) et attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval avec un espoir licore.  
Elle était dans Sugar Rush 2, il cachant place et la maison de son ami Jubileena.  
"Jubi, je vais!" Elle a appelé l'autre fille, à se regarder dans le miroir.  
Pas comme si elle était le genre vain de personnes, mais elle voulait faire une bonne impression.  
"Vous devez aller?" L'adolescent thème cerise demandé, à la tête jusqu'à roo de son guet.  
"Tu sais que j'ai Jubi."  
"Mais vous appartient à cette Arcade, pourquoi vous voulez aller?" Jubileen protesté.  
"C'est le problème. J'appartiens ici, mais je n'ai pas de famille, un emploi ou une vie. Tout le monde me connaît et tout le monde se souvient de moi des choses que je veux oublier. Ici, je ne suis rien Jubi, la fille de Samira, qui est juste je suis. Je veux aller à un endroit où tout le monde va me qui je suis, pas ce que ma mère était. Pour un endroit où je peux avoir une nouvelle famille et un nouvel emploi, a rencontré de nouvelles personnes, vivre de nouvelles aventures. Je sais appartiennent à son Jubi, mais mon cœur ne. "

"Mais ... Que diriez-vous de moi?" Jubileena protesté.  
"Désolé Jubi! Vous êtes juste dans la foule. Je vais revenir parfois de vous voir, je le promets! Mais aucun ne veut me here anymore." Saphira soupira. "Arcade s'ouvrira dans une demi-heure, je dois y aller maintenant." Elle a commencé à courir hors de la maison. «Je vous envoie une lettre quand j'arrive quelque part!" Elle criait déjà à l'extérieur.

Saphira se dirigea vers jeu de la gare centrale de Sunshine - ce n'était pas tellement diferent de Litwalk est, juste peu passante - sans être arrêté par le parasurtenseur de Sunshine et se dirigea vers la chambre de l'Internet.  
Elle se souvenait de l'avertissement de Jubileena, environ th Internet soit une grande place et elle pourrait finir perdu et tout, mais elle vraiment se soucient pas où elle allait, juste que c'était loin de là.  
Saphira a vu les trains qui relient le PC de soleil à l'autre et ceux approchés, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse les atteindre, elle a été arrêtée par deux hommes musclés de hauteur, et appelé par la voix d'une femme.  
"Qui êtes-vous et allez-vous wher fille?"  
"Euh ... je veux voyager."  
"The Arcade ouvrira bientôt, donc retour à votre jeu et essayer à nouveau quand il se ferme, OK?" Le womam répondu, withou vraiment faire attention à Saphira.  
«Mais je n'ai pas un jeu à dos."  
«Vous avez une autorisation?"  
"Autho ... quoi?" Saphira a demandé confondre.  
"Une autorisation antivirus à la tête d'un autre ordinateur, pour vous assurer que vous êtes libre de choses qui peuvent causer des problèmes dans un autre endroit ou quelque chose."  
«Écoutez, je ne suis pas un virus. Je veux juste être dans un autre lieu que cette stupide."  
"Désolé fille. Sans une autorisation coudn't vous passez."  
Saphira soupira, mais elle a vraiment tenait un sourire michievous.  
"Très bien." Elle a répondu et se retourna.  
Mais, après quelques pentes, elle regarda un groupe de mem qui se passait sur les trains. Comme ils passaient par les gardes Saphira a couru, les gardes ne pouvaient pas l'attraper avant que le train quitter la gare.  
Elle était assise là, souriant triunphantly.  
"Whre nous les gars va?" Elle a demandé à l'homme à côté d'elle.  
"Vous ne savez pas? Alors, pourquoi vous êtes ici?"  
«Je suis à court. Alors?"  
«Nous allons à l'Arcade Litwalk. Où cherchez-vous aller?"  
"Tout endroit loin d'ici. Autre Arcade semble bon pour moi."  
Elle prit son téléphone de sa poche et a mis les téléphones, réduit au silence pendant le reste du voyage.

Le train est finalement arrivé à une station et elle a sauté et couru à ce qu'elle pensait être la sortie de la chambre de l'Internet.  
Diferent de soleil, quand elle a franchi la ligne entre la chambre d'Internet et Game Central Station, une alarme retentit. Peur, elle a couru, en ignorant le nombre de fois qu'elle heurté ou déclenché chez quelqu'un, jusqu'à ce qu'elle feelt hors danger. Elle a finalement pris un coup d'oeil autour. La station semblait même qu'elle avait quitté il ya près d'une demi-heure, mais il était plus grand. Devenait vide, parce que l'arcade était sur le point d'ouvrir. Elle a regardé autour et a finalement trouvé un jeu bon pour elle hidde 'jusqu'à l'arcade près encore, c'était Sugar Rush. Elle n'avait jamais été dans l'ancienne version du jeu de son ami, mais je savais que c'était une grande place où elle pourrait être hors de signe, avoir de la nourriture et un bon repos.  
Elle a atteint régime Colla montagne en une demi-heure, elle avait entendu dire que was'nt une piste de course là-bas, si elle savait que rien de mal ne pouvait arriver.  
Elle était assise contre un mur, mais elle tombe trhough et se retrouve dans un nouveau lieu, c'était la même chose de la nouvelle version du jeu, mais la piste était cassé et avait pas d'ouverture. Alors, comment elle a réussi à y entrer?  
Elle se redressa, et regardez le mur. Elle a été faite o pixels bleus, et elle ne pouvait pas voir ses jambes.  
Elle se leva enfin et le bouchon glitiching mur. Elle sourit happly et marcha autour pendant un certain temps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle a finalement appuyé contre un mur et s'endormit.


End file.
